Ti amo!
by McFly76
Summary: OS: Bella est avec Edward, mais est amoureuse d'Alice, que se passera-t-il quand Alice saura? Résumé un peu beaucoup pourri venez lire et dites m'en des nouvelles!


**Coucou, alors voilà je m'ennuyais en cours de math alors j'ai fais un petit OS que je vous envoie! c'est mon premier OS alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**

**Excusez moi pour les fautes, mais je ne l'ai pas fais relire, je viens juste de l'écrire que je le publie déjà, mais il m'a tellement plu j'espère qu'à vous aussi il plaira!  
><strong>

**Je ne sais pas quoi mettre comme titre alors soumettez vos idées je prendrais en compte!**

Bella PDV :

J'en ai marre de cette vie. Cela faisait trois ans que j'étais avec Edward, on s'était rencontrés à mon arrivée à Los Angeles. Je le trouvais d'une beauté à coupé le souffle, seul hic, c'était un coureur de jupons. Je ne lui avais pas cédais, mais il m'avait promis de me rester fidèle. Et depuis que nous sommes ensembles il a tenue sa promesse. Je l'aimais au début de notre relation, je ne voyais pas ma vie sans lui. Mais dans la réalité des faits ce n'est pas de lui que je ne pouvais pas me passer c'étais de sa sœur Alice. Elle trainait toujours plus ou moins avec nous, on sortait en bande. Il y avait Rosalie et Emmett qui étaient ensemble, Jasper le frère de Rose demi-dieu toujours célibataire et très difficile à caser, Alice le bout en train de la famille sœur d'Emmett et Edward. Et moi la dernière arrivée. Alice avait une joie de vivre incroyable, son regard vert émeraude était hypnotique, son nez était fin et effilait, des pommettes rehaussait, elle aimait beaucoup la photographie et l'art en générale, elle était douée dans ce domaine.

« Je suis amoureuse de Marie Alice Brandon Cullen »

Quel est mon problème me demanderiez-vous ? C'est beau l'amour, oui mais s'il est partagé, Alice est une fille qui vit sa vie à fond et ne repars jamais sans avoir quelqu'un de différent dans son lit chaque soir. Que se soit des filles ou des hommes. Et il y a Edward, mon amour de jeunesse, il a fait tellement d'effort pour que notre relation marche, je ne voudrais pas le blesser.

Il y a un an j'avais voulu faire un break pour réfléchir, il avait mal réagi à la nouvelle, il était parti en claquant la porte et une heure plus tard on m'annonçait qu'il avait eu un grave accident de voiture, je m'en suis voulu, tout était de ma faute, il était resté un mois dans le coma. Je restais auprès de lui chaque nuit je voulais être là à son réveil pour lui montrer que je serai toujours là.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui l'amitié très proche que j'entretenais avec Alice me suffisait. Sauf que maintenant j'ai besoin de plus je veux la sentir près de moi, la tenir dans mes bras, l'embrasser quand j'en ai envie. Mais tant qu'Edward aura une telle place dans ma vie. Je ne dirai jamais rien à personne, et prendrai mon mal en patience.

Alors que j'étais assise sur le lit d'Edward en pleine réflexion sur mes sentiments, Edward me rejoignit :

- Tu devrais pas penser si fort, tu risque d'avoir des rides avant l'âge !

- Quoi ! dis-je en me levant pour me regarder dans le miroir et voir si une marque était apparue.

- Je plaisante Bella !

- Tu m'as fais peur dis-je en allant m'installer dans ses bras.

- Tu devrais pas tu es magnifique, tu as cours demain de 14h à 16h ?

- Oui pourquoi ? demandais-je.

- Non parce que je suis libre. Me dit-il tout en me caressant le bras et me faisant un clin d'œil. J'avais compris le sous entendu.

Cela faisait deux semaines que nous n'avions pas fait l'amour, à chaque fois qu'il me toucher je penser à Alice, et prétextais quelque chose pour éviter l'issue fatale. Je savais que si je voulais rester avec Edward je devrais le satisfaire, et encore une fois je devrais prendre sur moi.

Le lendemain, Edward me prit devant chez moi, pour aller en cours, mon petit lutin était à l'arrière et semblait d'humeur boudeuse. Une fois arrivée au lycée je dis bonjour à toute la compagnie et pris Edward à part, et lui demandais pourquoi Alice étais triste. Il me répondit qu'aujourd'hui ça faisait 10 ans que sa mère avait mis fin à ses jours. Il est vrai qu'Alice est une enfant adopté et je n'avais jamais osé demander quelle en était la raison. Si je compte bien elle devait avoir neuf ans au moment des faits, elle était trop jeune pour perdre sa mère d'une telle manière. D'un autre coté je l'aurais peut être jamais rencontrée si rien ne s'était passé. Je suis égoïste il faut que je cesse de penser ainsi.

On entra en cours ensemble car elle était dans la même section que moi, je n'osais pas lui demandais ce qu'elle avait, sachant très bien qu'elle devait souffrir intérieurement. A la fin du cours le professeur nous informa que nous n'avions pas cours cet après midi. Je décidais donc de faire une surprise à Edward, je savais qu'il allait régulièrement à la plage, on y avait construit une petite cabane en bois flotté pour nos moments intimes. Je rentrais chez moi et prévint ma mère que je n'avais pas cours et que j'irais à la plage. Je montais pour me changer mis mon petit bikini rouge feu un sarouel et un débardeur, j'irais me baigner en l'attendant. Ma mère savait que j'allais rejoindre Edward et me proposa de m'y déposer, j'acceptais avec joie.

Une fois arrivée à la plage je me dirigeai vers la cabane, y déposais mes affaires dans le coffre à habits. J'allais piquer une tête dans l'océan. Je nageais quelques temps quand j'aperçus la voiture d'Edward, je décidai d'attendre qu'il soit dans la cabane pour lui faire la surprise. Mais quelle fut la mienne lorsque je le vis ouvrir la porte passagère pour faire descendre une blondasse, qui de loin semblait ressembler à Tanya. Ça devait être qu'elle, elle lui tournait autour depuis 6 mois. J'étais complété scotché, quand je le vis l'invitais à entrer dans NOTRE cabane.

Je sortis de l'eau pour aller jeter un œil, peut être était ce juste amicale, que je suis naïve pensai-je. Lorsque j'entendis des gémissements et des cris je refusais d'aller plus loin, et commençais à rentrer chez moi à pieds. J'étais effondrer j'en croyais pas mes yeux, quand je pense à la réaction qu'il a eu quand j'ai voulu faire un break l'an passé, au fait que je ne voulais pas le quitter parce que je voulais le préserver, lui et son amour ainsi que ses promesses. Tout ça c'était du vent, depuis quand ça durer ? Était-ce la première fois ? Ai-je toujours été cocu ?

Sans m'en rendre compte les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, et j'avais réussi à me perdre dans Los Angeles. Quand une voiture ralentis sur le coté de la route et je reconnus Alice. Je montais dans sa voiture sans un mot. Le silence régnait quand elle commença à engager la conversation :

- Tu fais quoi en bikini sexy en pleure sur le bord de la route ?

- C'est une longue histoire, emmène moi loin d'ici.

- Où ?

- Où tu veux tant qu'on sort L.A.

- On a cours demain Bella.

- Je m'en fiche.

- Tu peux pas dire ça, on va aller te prendre un rechange et allait chez moi ma mère m'a légué une petite maison pas loin d'ici ça te convient.

- Comme tu veux

Elle roula jusque chez moi, une chance que ma mère soit partie faire des courses, je pris mon rechange et mon téléphone. Une fois remontée en voiture le silence était apaisant, j'aimais Alice pour ça aussi elle savait ce qu'il fallait faire à tout moment, elle comprenait les gens.

Je me sentais mal, par rapport au fait que je lui faisais confiance et que j'étais prête à faire une croix sur ma vie pour lui, je le respectais plus que je ne l'aimais. Si bien sur que je l'aimais, sinon je serais pas restée avec lui, mais disons que c'était plus un amour fraternel, je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre. Cependant maintenant que je vois ce qu'il m'a fait, je me demande s'il ne souffrait pas de pas pouvoir aller voir ailleurs.

Je décidais d'aller le voir demain pour mettre les points sur les i et les barres sur les t. Une fois arrivée à la maison d'Alice, je vis que c'était une grande battisse en bois blanche, c'étais style victorienne.

- C'est ça que t'appelle une petite maison ? demandais-je un peu surprise.

- J'en suis pas très fière tu sais.

- Non justement je sais pas, car je pense que tu devrais en être fière.

- J'y ai de mauvais souvenir. Mais c'est rien vient, entre il y a de quoi faire du café.

- C'est vraiment magnifique, on dirait qu'elle faite pour toi, elle respire la gaieté.

- Je les redécorée avec l'aide d'Esmée, tu sais comme elle est architecte d'intérieur.

- Oui tu as raison.

- Alors dis moi, que faisais-tu en plein L.A. à moitié nue en pleurant.

- C'est Edward.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce con pour que tu pleure comme ça ?

- Et bien, comme on avait pas cours, j'ai voulu lui faire la surprise et c'est lui qui m'a surprise quand je les vu avec Tanya, ils…

- Ils quoi ?

- Ils ont couché ensemble. Dis-je en pleurant. Il m'a trompée.

- Le salaud, je vais l'écorcher vif.

- Non laisse le, je veux pas que tu es d'ennui à cause de lui.

- Il ne te mérite pas Bella, j'espère que tu vas pas rester avec ?

- Non je vais mettre les choses au clair demain. Dis-je tandis qu'elle me servait un café.

- Tu as raison.

- Et toi dis moi pourquoi cette maison éveille-t-elle de mauvais souvenir ?

- Et bien c'est pas simple à dire, il n'y a que les parents et Rose qui sont au courant.

- Si tu veux pas me dire c'est rien.

- Nan t'inquiète pas ça fait longtemps maintenant je devrais survivre. Il y a onze ans mon père est parti me laissant seule avec ma mère, on vivait tous les trois ici, et par la suite ma mère n'a pas supporter son départ, et elle est parti aussi me laissant seule. Alors tu vois une grande maison pour moi toute seule.

- Tu n'es pas seule Alice je suis là et il y a tes frères, Rose et Jazz.

- Oui je sais tout ça.

- Je la pris dans mes bras pour la réconforter, et nous sommes restées là à discuter de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que je me décide de lui avouer mes sentiments.

Alice PDV :

Nous étions restées chez moi à discuter quand tout à coup elle pris un air grave et me dire :

- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

- Oui, c'est rien de grave ?

- Non, enfin plus maintenant.

- Je t'écoute alors. Dis-je un peu rassurée.

- Tu te souviens quand Ed a eu son accident de voiture, (je fis oui de la tête) et bien je venais de lui demandais de faire un break, parce que j'avais des doutes sur mes sentiments. Et quand on m'a dit qu'il était dans le coma je me suis senti coupable et je n'ai pas pris le temps de réfléchir, mais je n'en avais pas besoin car j'étais sur de mes sentiments, cependant je ne voulais pas le blesser plus qu'il ne l'était alors je suis restée avec lui. Mais je ne suis plus amoureuse, je l'aime comme un frère. Tu me suis toujours ?

- Oui, et je comprends, vas-y continue.

- J'avais du respect et j'étais prête à me sacrifier pour lui, néanmoins je suis tombé amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je le connais ?

- Très bien même.

- C'est Jazz ?

- Non. Me répondit-elle.

Elle s'approchait de moi de façon très sensuelle, elle ne peut pas savoir à quel point elle est belle, Elle m'a toujours attiré comme un aimant mais je ne supporte être dépendante de quelqu'un. Quand soudain elle m'embrassa tout d'abord avec tendresse puis quand elle vit que je répondais à son baiser, elle le fit plus fougueux. Et sur un moment d'angoisse extrême, je me reculai brutalement.

- Je suis désolée Bella, je ne peux pas.

Suite à ces mots je pris les clés et parti vers la villa des Cullen.

Bella PDV :

Je ressentais une douleur horrible dans la poitrine, comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur. Je pleurai tout les larmes de mon corps, c'était pire que la trahison d'Edward et c'est normal car elle, je l'aime.

« Je suis désolée Bella, Je ne peux pas. » sont les derniers mots qu'elle m'avait dit. Ils résonnaient dans ma tête et provoqué les chute du Niagara sur mon visage. Je sortis rapidement et vis qu'elle était partie. Je pris mon téléphone et appelé ma mère pour qu'elle vienne me chercher.

* * *

><p>Deux mois s'était écoulé depuis son départ, je ne sortais plus, je n'allais plus au lycée. Je n'avais plus de raison d'y aller, ni même de vivre. Esmée m'avait informée qu'Alice avait quitté les Etats-Unis. J'étais sur mon lit à observer le plafond quand ma mère entra.<p>

- Bella il y a du monde pour toi me dit-elle.

- Je veux voir personne.

- Bon écoute maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, car Alice ne m'a rien dit de la raison de son départ, et toi tu déprime donc je pense qu'il y a un rapport. La voix de Rosalie avait claqué dans la chambre.

Ma mère nous avait laissés seules, et j'expliquais tout ce qui s'était passé du début à la fin.

- Bella t'es bête ou tu le fais exprès.

- Quoi ? demandais-je.

- Le père d'Alice s'est barré avec une autre nana, et depuis Alice refuse de s'attacher à quelqu'un sentimentalement parlant.

- Je comprends pas, c'est quoi le rapport?

- T'es désespérante, elle a peur de l'amour, elle a peur soit de faire la même chose que son père ou son idiot de frère, soit qu'on la fasse souffrir comme sa mère a souffert.

- Oui je me doute c'est normal, mais elle ne m'aime pas.

- T'es folle, nan remarque t'as raison elle ne t'aime pas, elle est folle de toi. Il faut voir comment elle nous parle de toi. Elle est juste effrayé mais elle t'aime. Alors maintenant tu vas bougé ton si jolie popotin comme Alice le dis si bien et allé la retrouvé.

- Je sais même pas où la chercher.

- Elle en Europe pour le reste tu devra faire appel à tes ressources.

- Rose !

- Oui ?

- Merci !

Bella PDV :

Suite à la conversation que j'ai eu avec Rosalie je décidai de questionner tout le monde qui aurait pu savoir ou elle se trouvait, même à Edward que je n'avais pas revue depuis ce fameux jour. Mais personne ne pouvait me renseigner.

J'allais sur la tombe de sa mère, espérant je ne sais quoi. Et à ma grande surprise il y avait une enveloppe avec mon nom dessus et une lettre à l'intérieur.

Bella,

Si tu trouves cette lettre tu es surement à ma recherche, je ne te dirai pas ou je suis, car je ne veux pas que l'on me trouve pour l'instant.

J'ai peur, Bella mon amour pour toi est incommensurable, et cela m'effraye à un point que tu n'imagine pas.

Quand tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais, je n'arrivais pas à le croire j'avais enfin ce que je voulais. Mais je suis une lâche, je t'ai laissée de peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Bella je t'en prie pardonne moi.

Te Amo.

Ton Alice.

Maintenant j'en étais sur elle m'aimait, et je n'allais pas arrêter ma recherche, il fallait que je la rassure, que je lui prouve que notre amour est sincère et qu'il ne blessera personne. De surcroît je savais maintenant où elle était.

* * *

><p>Après 14 heures de vol, j'avais les fesses en compote, j'étais bien contente d'être arrivée, mes recherches allait pouvoir s'approfondir. Ah l'Italie quel pays magnifique, il fait très beau pour un mois de février. J'avais décidai de chercher d'abord à Rome étant la capitale peut être y était-t-elle ?<p>

Je me mis à la recherche d'Alice j'allais partout avec une photo d'elle en demandant « scusatemi voi hanno visto già questa donna? » (en français « excusez moi avez vous déjà vu cette femme? ») .

J'avais chercher dans tout Rome personne ne la connaissais. Par la suite j'avais fait d'autre ville, comme Pise, Bologne, Milan, Turin. A l'heure actuelle j'étais à Venise, j'en avais marre de courir après un fantôme. Même Venise personne ne l'avais vu, je ne savais plus ou chercher. J'entrais dans un bar qui faisait karaoké, j'avais appris l'italien depuis que j'étais là. Je commandais un scotch écossais et commençais à me saouler. Quand au micro on demanda quelqu'un pour chanter, je montais sur scène et chantais « ti amo », ça sonnait très faux et avec un mauvais accent, à la fin de la chanson je criai Alice ti amo.

Alice PDV :

Je ne sais pas comment elle était arrivée là, mais elle était là devant moi, enfin sur scène complètement ivre à chanter « Ti amo ». Une fois la soirée terminée je la suivis et repéra son hôtel ainsi que sa chambre. Elle avait fait tout ce chemin pour moi, c'est dire à quel point elle m'aime, ces cinq derniers mois avait été très difficile pour moi, elle me manquait énormément, j'avais l'impression d'être l'ombre de moi-même, il me manquait quelque chose, et ce quelque chose c'était elle. J'irais la voir demain quand elle sera redescendue sur terre.

Bella PDV :

Je me réveillai avec un horrible mal de tête, c'est pas permis de se saouler comme ça. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur dans la tête. Même en buvant je n'avais pas réussi à oublier mon petit lutin.

Quand tout à coup on frappa à ma porte, Aïe ma tête.

C'est qui ?

Service d'étage.

J'allais ouvrir.

Mais j'ai rien co… quand deux lèvres somptueuses auxquelles j'avais déjà gouté m'embrassèrent.

Alice était là, en train de m'embrasser. Elle commençait à me toucher un peu partout, alors qu'elle réveillait en moi le feu qui s'était éteint le jour de son départ.

On passa la journée dans la chambre d'hôtel à faire l'amour, sans dire un mot, ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait quoique se soit à dire. Les seuls sons qui sortaient de nos bouches étaient des gémissements, des cris orgasmiques ou des « je t'aime ».

**Alors reviews please?**


End file.
